tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gu Bei
Another student in the 1st year Genius class at the Skysoul Institute. He is a member of one of the three strongest families in the Divine Feathers Sect, the Gu Clan.【TDG】Chapter 272 – Master Bei He is a direct descendant of the family along with his sister, Gu Lan. They both lost their parents at a young age and were seen as a threat for becoming the next successor to the family, making them a target.【TDG】Chapter 274 – Reasonable In order to avoid attacks from others that wish to become the successor of the clan, he hides his current talent and strength.【TDG】Chapter 287 - Physical Strength Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's past life he knew of Gu Bei, a hundred years in the future, as an elusive expert on par with Long Yuyin. He was known for his formidable skill with the sword which was taught to him by his sister, Gu Lan.【TDG】Chapter 273 – Poisoned? Current Life Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc :After Long Yuyin approached Nie Li and Lu Piao and left, Gu Bei come up to introduce himself. He had heard the rumors about them and wanted to meet them as them seemed interesting. He also wanted to warn them about how dangerous provoking Long Yuyin can be. Though, he has his own interest in Long Yuyin, as he is attracted to her type. After a quick conversation with Lu Piao, they found that they had a similar interest in women and became fast friends. :He unexpectedly ran into Nie Li and Lu Piao again later that day, when they arrived at the Gu Clan's estate in the Skysoul Institute. Nie Li wanted to attempt the mission he had posted in the Cultivation Hall to heal his sister. Though Gu Bei was extremely skeptical, he also was desperate for any hope. When Nie Li proclaimed that she had been poisoned over a long period of time by the Scarlet Apex Herb, he swore that he would do anything for Nie Li if he could cure her.【TDG】Chapter 274 – Reasonable Since it would be dangerous to all of them if the person that poisoned her learned that she was being healed, they agree that it is best for her to continue to pretend to be the same. :Nie Li gave him a list of herbs to help slowly reduce the poison in her system. After seeing that the medicine really did help, Gu Bei offered Nie Li 1,500 spiritual stones out of gratefulness. However, since it would take awhile to cure her, Nie Li refused. Instead, he only took a half payment of five hundred Spiritual Stones.【TDG】Chapter 274 – Reasonable Because of all of this, Gu Bei has a very high opinion of Nie Li. He sees him as not only intelligent and wise with a high level of cultivation, but also fair and honest.【TDG】Chapter 274 – Reasonable :Gu Lan and Gu Bei went to the Saint Soul Grounds when they heard about Nie Li's amazing performance as well as the bet with Long Yuyin. He was once again astonished by Nie Li's talent and agreed with his sister that he felt that Nie Li was very mysterious and still has many secrets. While they were watching the Saint Soul Board, they ran into the current successor of the Gu Clan, Gu Heng. Before Gu Lan's "illness" she was also considered a possible choice as clan successor, and so a threat to him. Even though he tries to provoke Gu Lan by causally calling her a cripple and mocking her, she pretends that his words have no effect. Gu Bei also holds his temper, they both are trying to hide their strength to avoid Gu Heng's focus for now.【TDG】Chapter 281 – Where to Lash? :Both Gu Lan and Gu Bei were further shocked when they saw Nie Li reach third on the Saint Soul Board, as they had still greatly underestimated his talent.【TDG】Chapter 282 – Who’s the Trash Now? The next day Gu Bei congratulated Nie Li over his win against Long Yuyin on the Saint Soul Board. Nie Li also told him about Gu Heng approaching him. When Nie Li told him that he rejected Gu Heng's offer, Gu Bei warned him that Gu Heng is the type to use underhanded methods. During the class, Gu Bei took the 500kg armguards and trained his physical condition along with Nie Li and Lu Piao. Abilities and Equipment Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Gu Clan